Area no Kishi!
by DinoS
Summary: What if Suguru never dies? What if Kakeru left Japan when he was a little kid? What if Nana stayed in Japan? Read to find out!
1. The Beginning!

**Area no Kishi**

**Disclaimer**: Area no Kishi does not belong to me. This fanfiction is purely based on ideas that come to my head. ~_~ It also has characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Naruto, One Piece, and other anime/manga I watch/read.

** [Nanimori High School – Sunday – 6 P.M]**

Aizawa Suguru, the captain of the Nanimori High School Soccer team stood on the field with his coach and a brown haired girl with the rest of his team mates sitting on the grass before them. The whole lot were sweating and tired. "That was a good practice session!" praised Coach Ibaki to his players. "We have the city tournament coming up and I want you guys to seize the cup!" he exclaimed. "Last year, we lost the first game and we were out of the tournament but it's going to be different this time! We've gone through a tremendous amount of training and Suguru, who was on a tour against America, last year, is back!" The players started cheering as their coach ended his speech.

"Thanks Coach Ibiki!" Aizawa Suguru took one step forward as he thanked his coach. "Our first game will be against Tanuki High. They're type of soccer is defensive and good enough to make it to the semi-finals last year. They'll also be underestimating us and we'll have to use that to our advantage! We'll strike them down without mercy!"

Aizawa Suguru was the ace for the U-19 Japanese National Team since last year. He was said to be a genius when it came to soccer. His name spread throughout Japan when a new member to the team scored a hat-trick against Argentina during an exhibition match at Tokyo Stadium. It was his last year and he wanted to leave with a bang!

Coach Ibiki and the manager, Nana Mishima walked forward. Nana carried a large cardboard box while the coach had a notice board. "I will now assign your positions. Respond loudly and come receive your uniform from Nana after the names are all called out." he stated. "1 – Goalkeeper – Reo Kurebayashi; 16 – Defender – Nakatsuka Kouta; 15 – Defender – Hirikawa Akata; 22 – Defender – Sasagawa Piera; 13 – Defender – Sasagawa Ryohei; 17 – Midfielder – Yamamoto Takeshi; 8 – Attacker – Matoba Kaoru; 9 – Midfielder – Araki Ryuichi; 5 – Attacker – Junpei Hino; 3 – Midfielder – Yuuji Sawamura; 2 – Midfielder – Hayate Gokudera; 4 – Midfielder – Rokudo Mukuro; 6 – Attacker – Hibari Kyoya; 11 – Attacker – Sadawa Tsunayoshi; 10 – Midfielder – Aizawa Suguru. (C)"

Everyone who was sitting on the ground, as well as the captain, Suguru, had been called out. The coach headed back to his office and the players began to take their uniforms from inside the cardboard box and began wearing it. The uniform came in two colors, one black and one white. The white had "Nanimori" written vertically along the right hand side of the jersey with blue, stripped patterns on the left side. Everyone stood in awe.

After wearing their uniforms, the team began helping Nana sort out the things and clean the field. "Thanks, everyone!" she said, happily as the team helped her out.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had been placed where it belonged and the team headed their own ways to get a good night rest. Suguru had disappeared before they began cleaning; after all, he didn't have time to waste. The national U-19 Japanese team had another match coming up and this time, it was against Brazil.

**[Nanimori Town District – Monday – 10 A.M]**

"It's been a while.." A blue haired boy wearing a black leather jacket with sunglasses over his eyes followed by a blonde girl walked out of the bus that stopped before the train station. He was carrying a blue, stripe patterned bag on his back and holding onto a sports magazine. The magazine featured a player with spiky hair wearing the Japanese national football jersey. "I'm finally back home, Nii-chan."


	2. Kakeru Enters!

**Area no Kishi! – Chapter 2 – Kakeru Enters!**

**Author's Note:** English isn't my strong point so forgive me if there were any grammatical errors. Thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter! I wanted to change things around but I decided against it because you guys had already read it. After that, I went with the flow and changed things around. I'd love your opinion on how this looks so please, review!

[Nanimori High School – Tuesday – 9:00 A.M]

It was early morning and the students in class 1-F headed towards their seats preparing for the teacher to walk in. There were rumors floating around about a transfer student and everyone was eager to find out who it was.

A few minutes later, the homeroom teacher, Miss Mine, walked into the room carrying her bag on her right hand and a folder stuffed with papers on the other. "Good Morning everyone!" she said with a smile on her face that brightened the classroom atmosphere.

"We've got a new student joining our classroom so let's welcome him!" She placed her belongings on the desk and looked towards the door.

"You may enter." she said as the door slid open. A blue-haired boy entered with a grin on his face. Everyone in the class was surprised at the new comer, especially his hair.

"Konichiwa! My name is Kagami Kakeru – you guys can call me Kakeru. I'm 16 years old and I just moved back from America. I love soccer and my hair is naturally blue!" Kakeru finally finished his introduction by writing down his name in Japanese on the black board. The newcomer was bombarded with questions regarding his past life, his hair color, his hobbies, and so on by his fellow classmates. He wasn't very good at dealing with these questions so he carefully snuck outside of the class as the homeroom ended. "This sure is tough..." Kakeru said with a sigh.

[Nanimori High School – Tuesday – 3:00 P.M]

The clock struck three (PM) and the students left their classrooms and headed towards their club activities. "Hum...where's the soccer club..?" he asked himself looking at the school map given to his by the principal earlier this morning.

He finally arrived at a small club house located away from the school. It was made of wood and rather old but he went ahead and knocked on the door. A few knocks later, the door was opened by a brown-haired girl.

"What is it..?" she asked while carrying a couple of water bottles.

"I just transferred here and I wanted to hand in the registration form for the soccer club." Kakeru said as he showed the girl the filled in sheet.

"Umm, come in. Place it on that desk please." replied the girl as she invited Kakeru in. The girl looked at Kakeru's hair with a pierce glare as he placed the sheet above the desk he was told.

"My hair is naturally blue..." he said ending his sentence with a sigh.

"You remind me of someone…" the girl mumbled.

"Now that you mention it, you look awfully familiar as well." Kakeru said as he took another look at the girl. "Is that you...Seven..?"

"Huh…Kakeru?!" Nana dropped the bottles she was holding at the surprised revelation. She never expected to meet Kakeru anytime soon. She ran towards him and gave him a hug immediately.

"W-w-what a-a-are y-you d-doing?" Kakeru asked blushing and avoiding Nana's eyes.

"I knew I've seen that hair before!" she exclaimed. Nana and Kakeru were childhood friends when Kakeru still lived in Japan.

"What are you doing here?" Kakeru asked who was released from Nana's hug.

"I'm Nanimori High Soccer Team's manager." she said. "I've got to fill up these water bottles and take them to the field."

"I'll help you!" Kakeru and Nana filled up the remaining bottles and carried them to the soccer field where the rest of the members sat waiting after running around the field.

"What took you so long Mishima-san?" whined Piera, a defender. "Huh? Who's that next to you?"

"Ahh, sorry about that. I was filling up the bottles when he knocked on the door. He's Kagami Kakeru, a new member who wants to join the soccer club." Nana placed the bottles on the grass next to the players as she introduced Kakeru.

"Hello. My name is Kagami Kakeru, a first year. I play forward and I just transferred to this school from America." Kakeru introduced himself to his new teammates as he did to his classmates. "My hair is naturally blue.." he added at the last second.

"Nice to meet you, Kakeru." said a louder voice from behind. Coach Ibiki walked up and welcomed the new student to the team. He introduced each of the players that were present on the field. "I want to see what you can do right now."

The coach split the group into two groups of three with each of the teams wearing one of the two colors – red and white. Kakeru wore a red jersey above his soccer outfit and he was grouped with Rokudo Mukuro and Sasagawa Ryohei. The white team consisted of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hayate Gokudera, and Hirikawa Akata. The objective of this game was to score against the only goalie, Reo Kurebayashi.

"Fufufufu. Impress us." stated Rokudo Mukuro, grinning. His head was shaped and looked similar to that of a pineapple.

"Is your hair naturally purple and frui-?" Kakeru asked but was interrupted before he could finish by his other teammate, Takeshi Yamamoto.

"He dyed it purple and never, ever, say that his hair resembles a pineapple!" ordered Yamamoto who was kicked from behind him which knocked him to the ground.

"Fufufufu. You asked for it!" Mukuro said in a playful yet scary manner. He clenched his fist at Yamamoto who had stood back up and attempted in calming his angered teammate.

"They sure are a playful bunch.." Kakeru sighed while stretching his legs before the two teams clashed.

The other team entered the field followed by Mukuro, Yamamoto, and Kakeru. The coach was already at the designated area acting as the referee. The two teams played in the first half of the field so that they both had enough room for passes, plays, and shots as well as room for the goalie to perform his saves.

"What are we calling ourselves?" asked Yamamoto as the three performed a circle to discuss what they would do before they began.

"Why?" Kakeru questioned. He didn't really understand why the three needed a name for the game.

"Well, since it's a game, it's natural that we need a name, no?" replied Yamamoto. He was grinning like he had been since Kakeru first saw him.

"Yare, Yare…" Rokudo Mukuro gave their team a few suggestions but they all decided on 'The Knights' after a minute.

The coach called both teams for the kickoff and the three were disappointed that they didn't discuss any plays or strategies. Sawada Tsunayoshi, a brown, spiky and messy haired boy, passed the ball towards his right which was received by Gokudera Hayato, a silver haired delinquent looking student, from the kick-off point on a regular sized field. He ran towards the goal post from the right side (left for the goalie who is facing them) but was quickly marked by Yamamoto Takeshi. He stuck to him like glue.

"Bastard!" yelled Gokudera kicking the ball across the field to Akata, a fairy dark skinned person with braided hair, when Yamamoto had slipped on the grass. He was closely watched by Rokudo Mukuro who didn't give him an inch to move freely. With not many choices, Akata tapped the ball back hoping for his teammate to receive it.

"Fufufu. A mistake." Mukuro though smiling only to be mistaken when Sawada Tsunayoshi crept into his field of vision. He took the ball and ran towards the open space in front of the goal and shot the ball aimed at the corner of the goal post. His shot, however, was blocked the ball hit Kakeru's back. Kakeru had thrown himself in the shooting line to block the shot.

"That stings.." Kakeru said as he claimed the ball and passed it to his open teammate, Mukuro. He was known to be a trickster who could easily fool his opponent and create space during a game. Of course.

"That was nice." Sawada Tsunayoshi said as he kept himself at arm length from Kakeru.

"You haven't seen anything yet.." Kakeru replied. He never doubted his abilities and that was one of his strengths; to believe in oneself.

Ten minutes passed by when Kakeru found himself inside the penalty box carrying the ball. Kakeru shot and the ball left the air flying through the air towards the goal. Reo Kurebayashi jumped towards the right to tap the ball away, even a little, so that it would not go in but the ball flew past his hands and hit the net. Kakeru had scored a goal and it was now 1-0.

"Heh. That was great!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he hung his arms around Kakeru's neck to congratulate him on his goal. Mukuro did the same but he was laying his right hand on top of Kakeru's head claiming that he knew that it was expected.

The whistle blew and the coach ordered them to shake hands and call it a day. "I expect you to be here tomorrow, Kakeru." Coach Ibiki said as he shook Kakeru's hands welcoming him to the team. "I'll be leaving then. Take care, everyone!"

The coach left the field taking his clipboards and his other belongings leaving the members to welcome Kakeru and make him feel at home.


End file.
